1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a blocking dummy, and, more specifically, to a blocking dummy with improved wear and ground engaging characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide blocking dummies which are typically cylindrical with a tear resistant cover and a compressible inner material.
Blocking dummies are typically utilized by two people with one holding the upper portion of the dummy and bracing a foot against the bottom of the blocking dummy. The other person then typically throws a shoulder or other portion of their body into the blocking dummy to practice blocking skills.
In prior art blocking dummies the top and bottom of the cylindrical blocking dummies are typically constructed of the same tear resistant fabric used to construct the sides of the blocking dummy. The top and bottom are then sewn or otherwise secured to the sides after a compressible material has been placed within the blocking dummy.
Although prior art blocking dummies work well for their intended purpose, they have a relatively short life span. Due to the weight and bulk of blocking dummies, the blocking dummies are typically not carried from one place to another, but rather dragged along the ground. This dragging focuses the entire weight of the blocking dummy at the point on the blocking dummy where the sides and bottom of the blocking dummy meet. While the side and bottom material is typically tear resistant the constant abrasion associated with dragging the dummy across the ground typically causes the sides or bottom of the dummy to fail, thereby allowing the compressible material to become exposed. Once an opening has been made in the side or bottom of the blocking dummy, the opening typically becomes larger with use and in a short period of time the blocking dummy must be discarded.
Additionally, although the compressible material placed within the blocking dummy is somewhat rigid, the flexibility of the side and bottom cover are such that the fill material often causes the bottom to "bow-out" or otherwise provide an uneven surface across the bottom of the blocking dummy. Accordingly, prior art blocking dummies are relatively unstable in the upright position and require someone to constantly hold the dummies in the upright position or they require a support against which the blocking dummy may be placed. Since it is difficult to maintain prior art blocking dummies in the upright position, use of the blocking dummy typically requires users to bend over and pick up the blocking dummy every time it is desired to use the blocking dummy. It is also difficult for one person to store a large number of prior art blocking dummies in the upright position without having to lean the blocking dummies against a support or without enlisting a second individual to hold the blocking dummies in the upright position while additional blocking dummies are retrieved and stored.
Although the above-described blocking dummies are adapted to increase blocking performance, no means are taught or suggested for creating a blocking dummy which is abrasion resistant at the connection point between the sides and the bottom of the dummy. Additionally, no means are taught or suggested for creating a blocking dummy which is capable of maintaining a stable upright position and preventing lateral movement of the bottom of the dummy relative to the ground.
Prior art blocking dummies are typically smooth to prevent the blocking dummies from catching on or snagging players or their equipment. Since the blocking dummies are typically constructed of a single external material, the blocking dummies must be braced at their lower end to prevent the bottom of the blocking dummies from moving laterally relative to the ground upon impact. Accordingly, a holder's foot or similar bracing device is typically placed against the lower end of the blocking dummy prior to impact.
While placement of a foot against the lower end of the blocking dummy usually limits lateral movement of the blocking dummy along the ground, subjecting one's foot to the impact of a blocker numerous times leads to the potential for spraining or otherwise damaging the foot or ankle. An extreme or unanticipated impact from the player blocking the dummy could cause serious damage to the holder's foot bracing the dummy. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a blocking dummy which does not require placement of one's foot or other bracing device at the bottom of the blocking dummy to prevent lateral movement of the dummy relative to the ground.